Bakugan Guandalian Attack again!
by Liana Swan-Phezelle
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan.   Story is about guandalians attacking neathia again but this time Fabia's sister has to alert the humans :  hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Attacked**

Aura was a typical young girl in Neathia, except that she was also one of the princesses of Neathia. Youngest out of her sisters and like her older twin sister, Yukina, they both had long silky black ankle length hair, and wore what you would call a bright meadow green Japanese kimono encrusted with silk embroidered flowers and phoenixes. Atop her head, was a golden crest crown with an emerald green jewel in the center that swirled with different shades of green inside. However, Aura was just about anything, but like her two older sisters and everyone in Neathia except that she was Nethian.

Fabia the oldest of the trio was heir to the throne and was a haos bakugan brawler who wore the latest fashions. She was always seen with a large crown that gleamed full of silver and gold combined, short white pants, a white tank top, and a white jacket with her dark ocean blue hair streaming down to her shoulders length. Fabia also was quite loud and had a trusty partner Aranaut. She was capable of flinging a person super quick and had the ability to use light to blind her opponents. However, she was seldom at Neathia, because she had good friends on a nearby planet, Earth.

Yukina wore green exactly what Aura did, but she wore on gleaming crown adorned with jewels. She was quiet and loud at certain times with a Ventus bird bakugan called Storm Flytor as her partner, and never really cared about self protection, fighting, or studying her textbooks. So, she could only release whirlwinds.

Aura was the youngest but most special. She was always interested in fighting so she was able to fight with her feet and arms, use a bow skillfully, and a sword. Since she loved to learn, not only did she just master and professionally use her normal attribute Ventus (wind) in hand-to-hand combat, but she also learned how to morph colors to use as a shield, to shape into arrows for her to shoot, and to grasp from humans to make them slip into a coma. Sadly, she still doesn't have a partner to brawl with her in bakugan, one that actually talks.

That supposedly clear spring morning as Aura tip-toed out of her room slipped outside of the palace before anyone had woken up. Hidden by a dark green cloak to hide her head, Aura walked silently around the castle up to the top of an abandoned watchtower. At the top, the fresh sunlight filtered out many small cracks through the gleaming white rocks. Aura stared out into the city and countryside and was stunned by seeing a faint cloud of smoke in the far distance. Frightened, she quickly picked up her dress and jumped out the window, carefully landing onto the ground quickly with her wind skills. Then tore off to the main building of the palace where her mother was.

"Captain Elright," Aura started, "there is something strange and unusual at the south side of the..."

Elright, a commander of the Neathian army held up his hand, "Don't worry Princes Aura, its Gundalians."

"What!" Aura stifled a gasp by holding her hand up to her mouth, "The Gundalians will surely outnumber and overpower us," she continued.

"Don't worry, some castle knights have already been deployed to investigate the sight and how much damage has been done," Captain Elright assured Aura.

_I need to go tell my sisters, _Aura thought and left in a hurry back to her sisters and her quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leaving Home**

"Yukina," Aura spoke quietly into her ear as she shook Yukina, "Gundalians are attacking!"

That got Yukina's attention and she bolted straight up, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Gundalians are attacking, I noticed that happened when I went out to my favorite watchtower this morning," Aura reported.

"That's not good," Yukina nodded.

"What do we do? Captain Elright and the other castle knights consider it just something minor, but how can it be, we've never been attacked by the Gundalians before, and the Gundalians are a cruel race too, we'll truly lose against them," Aura cried softly.

"I've an idea, we'll get help from elsewhere," after a few moments of thought, "Earth, you'll go to Earth Aura," Yukina spoke excitedly.

"What! Surely you don't really mean that Yukina," begged Aura.

"Yes I do, you'll find Fabia in that place, um, Bakugan Interspace, and convince her friends to join and help us in this cause, you've always wanted to go there" Yukina stated, "Hurry go quickly before someone notices."

Then Yukina grabbed Aura's arm and pushed a few buttons on Aura's keypad watch, "Come home soon!" she cried.

Before Aura could stop what was happening, in a blink and a flick of wind she had appeared inside a large domed building which contained smaller buildings which were supposed to be arenas where people bakugan brawled. _Why was Yukina so quick to act out her thoughts _thought Aura, _well, that's how Yukina always acts and perhaps she shan't change. _

Aura faced the people in front of her and stepped out from the corner where she was standing and bumped straight into a boy teenager taller than her by about 5 inches. He was clothed in purple and green clothes in a simple Japanese style shirt bordered with gold and wore black pants and purple and black boots with black hair.

"I'm, sorry," stuttered Aura staring at the ground.

"It's okay," he replied just as soft as she talked.

Aura looked up at him and he stared back at her, "You look like," he paused, "Fabia's sister, Yukina?"

Aura's eyes widened in surprise, "Yes, I'm Fabia's sister, but I'm Aura, Yukina and Fabia's younger sister, and you're?"

"Shun," he replied, "you certainly stand out in those clothes you know," he remarked.

Aura blushed again, humans didn't wear Neathian clothing she reminded herself, _I need to tell Fabia why I came here_ she also reminded herself. "May I go see Fabia?" she kindly asked Shun.

"Sure, follow along," he gave a small smile and hopped on top of an arena in less than a second. Aura silently gulped and hoped not all humans could do that then carefully hopped up next to him, just barely reaching the top.

"Good job," he said then jumped again and ran across the arena buildings. Aura had to use a lot of concentration just to follow him. After a few minutes that felt like an hour to Aura, the two had arrived in front of a building.


End file.
